


Dating The Man Behind The Slaughter

by SpiderHanyoNaraku



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, I will add more soon, dont judge me, i don;t fucking knw, too lazy to add anymore characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderHanyoNaraku/pseuds/SpiderHanyoNaraku
Summary: Lucey Lukhart, a new security guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria just got her job through William Afton, the man behind the slaughter. Lucey doesn't know about the slaughters or the fact William is behind them. William slowly starts to fall for the woman and wants her. Though, he noticed and found out that she knew that she found out he's behind the slaughters through the notes she had taken. In desperation, he does not kill her but rather make a deal with her.Later on, after he had died, she finds out that he's Springtrap.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Original Character(s)





	Dating The Man Behind The Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I am not up to date with FNAF, and I apologize if I play William the wrong way, This is my first time playing as the man, So please be gentle.I won't be really updating until after Christmas but for three days you may get a few chapters or so if I am not busy or if my internet is acting nice to me. Thank you and enjoy.

A red-headed woman with bright blue eyes was sitting in the big office chair. She was flipping through the cameras, checking up on the animatronics. It was 1:20 AM, and it was the first night of her job. She heard footsteps and her chair was facing the door. Well, one of them anyway. she gasped and slowly looked up to where the noise was coming from. Her heart raced a thousand miles as she started to get scared. She heard a familiar voice as the lights came on. "Lucey? Are you in here?" The voice asked. It was a male voice. She sighed in relief and turned around to come face to face with a scrawny man. "Mr. Afton, you are here? Why?" She asked as she rose a brow.   
  
The man chuckled, "Well, I came here to check up on you to see how you are doing on your first job~" He looked at her. "You don't need to check up on me, Mr. Afton. I'm doing fine." She huffed. "Mmm, I figured. The first night is always..... easy. But as the nights go on, it'll get more.... tougher. The animatronics will come to life and try to kill you." He warned. She laughed. "Bullshit. I don't think that's true. It's not like they're haunted to anything. Right?" She crossed her arms. He blinked and then laughed with her. "Haha~! Y-Yeah. Well, you just have to pay close attention to them. Anyways..." He walked up to her and watched what she was doing.   
  
He noticed that she had a soda on the desk with what looked like to be her very late dinner. He shrugged it off and watched that she went back to what she was doing. "I don't need a check-up. I appreciate it, Mr. Afton but I'll be fine. You can head home." She waved him off. "Ahh, Come on. Wouldn't you enjoy the company? Besides, you're all alone .... here... and it is quite creepy here. Just think Freddy may jump up on you and stuff you into a suit~?" He leaned close to her. She looked at him, backing up into the chair a bit. "Eh? Stuffing me in a suit? What do you mean?"   
  
He shrugged. "The animatronics can be a bit... dumb. Sometimes they recognize a person as an exoskeleton outside of its suit and stuff ya right in there. That's how they kill you..." He explained. She went wide eye. "Remind me why you need a security guard at night?" She stared at him. "Hm, to check up on the animatontro-- OH! I didn't mean to scare you, my dear!” He laughed softly, patting her head. “It’s okay, Mr. Afton. I’m not scared. I’m just surprised that they would do that…? Don’t they know the difference between a human and a… robot skeleton thing?” She asked.   
  
He shrugged once more. “Yea, they should but they are idiots like I said before. But anyways…” He leaned his body against the wall. “I’ll keep you company tonight until the end of your shift~!” He smiled gently at her. “Okay…” She went back to the little tablet thing to check on the animatronics. None of them really move. Expect for Bonnie and Chica. But Freddy never moved once at the stage and Foxy never went out of the Pirate’s Cove. “Do they always not move at the first night?” She asked. “Only a little bit. They may try to get you, mostly the purple rabbit and the chicken. But other than that? No. It only gets really rough the more nights you go on. Sadly, you are here for five nights yeah?” He asked.   
  
“Mhm. That is what I signed up for.” She shrugged. He frowned a bit, a little sad that he had to let her go once the five days are up. He was already starting to like her. But he knew that she only had signed up for five days and that’s it. Maybe he can convince her to stay here a bit longer. Maybe. Lucey went back to check up on the animatronics. It hit 6:00 AM sooner than she knew it. She got up from the chair and stretched with a yawn. “Thanks for staying up all night with me, Mr. Afton. I hope you’d be alright?” She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
He nodded. “Yeah~! I’ll be fine, dearie. I am used to staying up all night. You can go on home and rest until tonight’s shift.” He smiled. “I’ll see you at 12 AM, yes?” He asked. “Yeah, sure. Not sure why you’d want to meet up with me at 12, but hey I am not questioning it right now. I am tired.” She let out a yawn. “Mmm, yes. Save your questions for tonight. Go get plenty of rest now.” He waved at her as she left. She left, though she was curious. Before she fully left the building she went to the stage and saw Freddy. She looked up at the tall animatronic. It seemed like he was staring back at her or something. But she had dismissed it.   
  
She left the building and went to the car and drove home. Once she was home, she opened the door and went up to her room. She got dressed in her PJ’s and went onto her bed. She closed her eyes. _“I can’t help but I thought I heard a voice. Like a voice was warning me about something, or trying to tell me something… Is that place really haunted? Is there anything Mr. Afton isn’t telling me? Only time can tell. I want to investigate now. Maybe the animatronics are trying to tell me something I am not aware of yet… Maybe..”_ She started to drift off to sleep. She swore she saw a small crying ghost child before she left the pizzeria… staring at her with fear and wanting to warn her or speak to her, but it was like the child couldn’t? Maybe it was just all in her head.   
  
_Maybe…._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, It's all I could think of. I hope you enjoy this and maybe I'll post more chapters soon if I am not busy~! Bye!


End file.
